


Let’s take a drive (we’ll go anywhere)

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: After Scott buys a car for himself, Isaac comes up with the best way to celebrate the achievement.Scott has a feeling he and Isaac will be spending a lot of time in the backseat from now on.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Kudos: 27





	Let’s take a drive (we’ll go anywhere)

The backseat of Scott’s new car had never seen this much action before. 

Groaning heavily, Scott looked down and watched as Isaac sucked his cock passionately. 

“Best idea you’ve had so far,” Scott remarked. 

Popping his mouth off for a moment, Isaac jerked Scott’s dick and replied, “I knew you’d be a fan.”

Then Isaac dropped his head back down and consumed Scott’s member without wasting a second. 

Parked in a private area of the preserve, Scott glanced out the passenger window and saw the large cluster of trees that surrounded them. 

The sun was still out, but it began to darken little by little, a wide and deep orange sky above them. 

Scott’s jeans had been roughly yanked off by Isaac as soon as they had transferred to the backseat; it felt strange and thrilling to be sitting half-naked in his car while Isaac made love to his cock. 

Scott involuntarily rolled his body like an ocean wave because of Isaac’s mouth. The warmth surrounding his lower half made him feel happy and almost dizzy. 

Isaac bobbed his head up and down in a rapid fashion, eager to have all of Scott’s inches to himself. 

“I wonder if every teenage guy gets this kind of treatment with a new car,” Scott said. 

“They fucking wish.” 

After saving up enough money from working at the clinic, Scott had been able to purchase a used sedan that was in admirable condition. 

He was proud of all the hard work and effort he’d put in, especially since everything had turned out well. 

Leaning partly against the car door, Scott let himself relax completely. His legs were spread out, allowing Isaac to fit well between them. 

The tall and curly-haired teen was situated on the floor, feeling comfortable and at ease. Isaac kept his left hand laying atop Scott’s bare thigh and used his other hand to grip Scott’s member. 

Scott reached out and held onto the back of Isaac’s head, carefully guiding him along. He rubbed his fingers against Isaac’s soft hair, enjoying the moment. 

The sensation of Isaac’s soft lips traveling up and down his length made Scott feel out of his own body. He was falling in love with the way Isaac sucked his cock, so attentive and caring. 

Then Scott jerked up in surprise as Isaac began kissing up his length. 

“You like it when I do that?” Isaac murmured, continuing his upward track. 

“Feels so good,” Scott said lowly, his words slow and drawn-out. 

Once reaching the pink head of Scott’s dick, Isaac swirled his tongue around it like a lollipop while holding onto his base. Then he dipped his tongue into the slit and moaned happily. 

“You don’t even know how amazing your cock tastes,” Isaac praised. 

“Why don’t you let me find out?”

With a sly smirk, Isaac got up from his knees and embraced Scott with a fiery kiss. Scott felt his lips sizzling from the taste of his own cock on Isaac’s mouth and took as much of it as he could get. 

He realized he could make out with Isaac for hours and would not desire to be anywhere else. 

Moving away slightly, Isaac teasingly bit Scott’s lip and pulled gently before releasing and dropping back to the floor. 

Moving downward, Isaac lapped his tongue languidly against Scott’s balls. Then he suckled each nut with a tightly-closed mouth, finding utter excitement in his current work. 

Feeling heated, Scott pulled the bottom of his t-shirt up and brought it back behind his neck, exposing his broad and heaving chest. 

“Lacrosse practice has really paid off, hasn’t it?” Isaac asked, noticing gleefully how muscular Scott’s upper half was. 

“That, and also being a goddamn werewolf,” Scott replied. “But you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?”

They shared knowing smirks between each other before Isaac swiped his tongue up Scott’s cock, making him moan madly. 

Even though Isaac was still wearing clothes, Scott could see just how fit the other teen was. It made him want to run his hands across Isaac’s body, to feel every inch of hard muscle he knew was underneath. 

While keeping his lips wrapped tight around Scott’s dick, Isaac blindly reached up and pinched one of Scott’s nipples before rubbing it softly. 

Scott held onto the back of Isaac’s hand firmly, keeping it right in the same spot. The sensation of Isaac’s mouth on his cock as well as him touching his chest made Scott feel like he should be nowhere else but here. 

Now it had reached the point where Scott knew his resolve was lessening more and more. He would not be able to hold out for much longer and wondered if Isaac could tell. 

“I’m getting close, Isaac,” Scott said breathlessly. 

“Make sure you don’t hold back from me.”

“I wouldn’t even dream of it.”

Scott let go of Isaac’s hand, even though he didn’t want to. With one last squeeze of Scott’s pec, Isaac dropped his hand and softly caressed Scott’s athletic thigh, wanting him to feel as good as possible. 

He’d make sure Scott would never forget what was about to happen. 

Effortlessly sliding his mouth off, Isaac jerked Scott’s slick cock with a tight and determined fist. 

Scott helplessly thrusted up into Isaac’s grip, the utterly firm pressure around his cock too much to handle. 

“Fuck, Isaac, I’m about to—“

Scott could not finish his statement. He rose his hips up sharply and came with a loud, pleasured groan. 

Even though Scott’s eyes were directed at the ceiling, it felt as if he were looking at a sky of stars. 

He dropped back down into the seat and moaned heavily as his cum spilled out, splashing his chest and abdomen. 

Once Scott finished releasing, Isaac let go of his cock and stared at him with a parted mouth, amazed at what he’d just witnessed. 

Wordlessly, Isaac moved forward and dragged his tongue along Scott’s chest, collecting all of his cum and swallowing it down. The combined taste of Scott’s skin and cum had Isaac yearning for more, as much as he could get. 

Scott lay there feeling completely boneless, his bare and quivering body at the mercy of Isaac. 

Noticing that some of Scott’s cum had pooled inside his belly button, Isaac happily sucked it up, his mouth forming a tight suction like a vacuum. 

Then Isaac chuckled fondly as Scott’s happy trail tickled his bottom lip. He rose back up and looked at Scott with a teasing and triumphant smirk, truly proud of how fantastic he had made Scott feel. 

As Isaac shifted over into the right seat, Scott bent down and picked up his pants, slowly putting them back on until he was no longer half-naked, much to Isaac’s displeasure. 

“I think I’m already planning our next trip out here,” Isaac said, bumping his knee into Scott’s.

Still in an immense and pleasurable daze, Scott replied, “If your plan was to get me whipped, you’re definitely succeeding.” 

Isaac could not help the handsome and devilish smirk that bloomed across his face. 

“Just wait until I sit on your cock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
